The Forgotten Stories
by The unknown obsessed fangirl
Summary: Random oneshots of the team


**Brain:** Stay up and have a X Men movie marathon

 **Me:** Okay

 **Brain:** Now write fanfiction

 **Me:** Why?

 **Brain:** You gotta

 **Me:** Okay

 **This is in-between First Class and Apocalypse**

* * *

Looking after an institute of kids, Charles decided, was exhausting. The runaways were easy but the for the kids sent he has to constantly get permission for any little excursion they take as a school. And all those minds filled with thoughts constantly buzzing. One teenaged girl's mutation was that she never slept or needed sleep. She actually goes to a high school in town and uses the institute as a boarding school only managing both loads of work during the night. She loves it, completing all assignments when no one was awake and so does Charles from waking up from nightmares to hear Aisha working out math equations at 2 am in the morning to remind him that it's a better world. But overall being all these kid's parents was exhausting. And Hank's constant thoughts of plans to solidified the idea of the X Men did not help. But Charles truly did love what he was doing. Every now and again he could feel Raven's presence of mind enter the premises for a checkup but he never investigated her simply happy that she still cares. There was another girl that was here for a year or two that he absolutely adored. She had a mutation of simply changing her skin colour, much like Raven's ability but much more toned down. She had a crush on him but never acted upon it. He would listen to her thoughts and hear, "He's really dreamy- and he can hear your fucking thoughts you dickhead" or "Oh shit I hope he did NOT hear that!". Maybe because of her mutation she was obsessed with permanent marks on skin and there was always a gallery of tattoos or scars appearing on her body each day even if she could just concentrate and wash them all away. He occasionally looks into the people who have left the institute which reminds him to check on her and see how the pregnancy is going. Yes, he did rather love the institute and what it stood for.

"Professor?"

He blinked a couple of times to clear his mind and bring himself back to the present.

"Sorry Justin just lost in thought-

 _Ours?_

What were you saying?"

 _Was he listening to anything I was saying? He looks horrible. He needs a break. I should just go to another person. Do we have another person? We need another person._

"The ankle biters got into a fight and Matt is has burns from Louis."

Charles sighed and searched for their thoughts. How had he missed the child's wailing thoughts? The 'ankle biters' were three runaways aged 6, 7, and 7 again. Compared to the rest of institute they were young. Charles was just glad no babies had been dropped at the doorstep yet. The 6-year-old was Louis a young boy that accidently burnt down his house so his family kicked him out to the streets. Luckily a fellow runaway mutant picked him up on her journey. Matt and Oliva were the 7-year-old 'twin terrors'. Oliva could make anyone believe any story and do whatever she says simply by looking them in the eyes. Matt could possess anyone to do anything but he couldn't leave his body for longer than an hour without endangering his life. Together they raise hell. Charles personally could not wait until they all matured up and didn't use they powers on everyone for sugar. Justin looked at him expectantly and Charles sighed. Where was his head? "Take me to them." He told Justin who nodded and instantly turned into his plasma ball form and zoomed off. Only to reappear sheepishly later, changed but into his human form and lead Charles at a pace he could follow at. There were the ankle biters on the basketball court, Oliva holding a wailing Matt and screaming insults no 7-year-old should know at Louis who was also crying. "Someone go get Leigh." Charles announced to the group of spectators. Penny ran off using her sonic bounce every now and again to get to the house faster. Leigh was a rather gifted boy who could heal almost anything. Unfortunately, he didn't understand a word of English so he was constantly occupied by Jessica, a human translator who knew all languages. It was amazing watching her rant because she could switch between six languages during one sentence just to find a word that fits perfectly and ensuring that no one understood what she was saying. Charles thought there was some romance that was brewing between the two of them but he hasn't pried deciding that he should instead let it play out and grab a bite of popcorn. Leigh arrived on the scene with Jessica one step behind him. Charles turned away just as he healed him. There was no point getting up the ankle biters so he should just returned to his study and perhaps have a small nap.

"Professor!" Liam yelled from across the yard. He quickly bound over to the professor but tripped over his hooves on the way over. Charles rolled over just as he was picking himself up. "Yes Liam, what is the matter?" Charles asked, ever so patiently.

"Can we go to the theme park again soon Professor?" Liam practically begged.

"Of course young Liam." Charles replied, mentally adding that to the list of things he needed to do. Liam beamed at him then galloped over to his group of friends to exchange the good news. Charles yawned and wished he had Aisha's power of not sleeping.

 _Maybe if we all took meditation he could sleep easier without our thoughts in his head_

Charles smiled over at A'idah, a lovely young girl who has a mutation of having sharp spikes all over her head that she can dispose. Her hijab covers most of them but the ones closest to her eyes. She nodded at him knowing that he appreciated the thought but it wouldn't help him. She then turned back to the group who was playing a game that seem like a mix of dodge ball and football. Charles allowed himself a few seconds to glance over the area of kids, reading their thoughts in toll. The hybrid game of football/dodge ball played by a handful of teenagers of which he quickly leant the rules of and manipulated to the ball to the current loser's goal. There was a study group sitting underneath a bunch of trees with one of the younger boys, Francis, who had plant manipulation was sitting up in the trees and sending down vines to sneakily steal sheets of paper or sometimes whole books causing havoc against the small study group. Charles willed one of the vines to stop and get caught in the act of stealing the dictionary causing Francis to get caught and- grudgingly- return all the stolen papers. Charles then turned his attention to the satellite dish where Banshee and Havoc were having a chat about-

 _Oh Charles died in his. That's worse than Magneto turning the missiles on us in mine-_

Their nightmares. Quickly moving along he saw William and Isabelle sitting on the love seat slowly leaning in to kiss. Only to be interrupted by Percy, William's best friend and

 _The ultimate cock-block! Are you serious!_

Chuckling Charles watched as Isabelle's eyes changed from a light blue into a dark red and Percy running across the water laughing his head off. Isabelle's eyes changed colour with her mood and Percy could walk across water while William's mutation was superhuman senses. Charles chuckled as Isabelle started swearing at Percy while William winced and covered his ears. Finally his eyes landed on the basketball courts where Ahana was asking for competitors on a shooting competition. Luckily everyone knew not to compete against her for her mutation was the ability to never miss. Darts, shooting an arrow, hoops, targets, anything. Chung was laughing at her inability to get anyone to go against her and simply told her if she could find a game when they were evenly matched he would vs her. She replied with Netball and they both ran off to try and recruit people to be on their teams. They both ran for Davis first, a boy who could multiply himself. Seeing them charge at him, he quickly turned and ran the other way, splitting him into five people to further run away. Chuckling to himself once more Charles rolled his way up to his study. Yes, looking after an institute of kids was exhausting but it was worth it.

Then Troy came crashing into the room, leaving holes in the walls from where his acid touch came into contact with his skin. "Isabelle set Frank onto Percy and now Percy is stuck in a dome of bubbles." Charles sighed. Perhaps not.


End file.
